Decadent Darkness
by Artemis225
Summary: Harry has lost his memories of most of his life. The only person that can help Hermione get them back is the one and only Eric Northman. Now she has to stay with him for two months to get what she needs. Will she be able to make it out unscathed in heart, mind, and body.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She was mad at herself. Beyond mad at herself, she was quiet pissed off with herself actually. She couldn't believe that she had actually allowed herself to get caught. She was so close to getting the potion recipe. But one minor detail, one very important yet minor detail kept her from achieving her goal, the detail that vampires have a very sensitive nose. A nose that can still detect intruders even if they are hidden underneath an invisible cloak and their footsteps are softened by spells. She had planned it out to the teensiest minute detail, _except_ for the one about their nose.

And that is why she is currently in this situation. She was locked up in some sort of makeshift dungeon in a vampire bar in Louisiana with no way out. She really hated herself right now, and there was no way for her to escape. The female vampire took her wand, and her wand-less magic was mediocre at best. So now she was once again trapped in a situation that she couldn't get out of, and she felt mad and hopeless.

"Where is the prisoner, " a deep voice from the entryway said as two sets of footsteps came down the cement staircase. The female vampire came into view first, her blonde hair faintly shining in the pale light of the dungeon. Then she saw a tall man, also blonde, but his looked more natural. It reminded her of cornfields, and his eyes were as blue as the ocean. He was breath taking, but she could see how ruthless he could be.

"She had some sort of magical cloak that kept her invisible," the woman said in a bored tone, giving her a sideways glance before turning back to the tall man beside her, "She tried to steal something, but she didn't get very far. I caught her as she was looking for whatever it is."

She remained silent as she watched the exchange, a stony look on her face as she slowly stood up, the chains rattling around her wrists. She looked the man in the eye, chocolate brown met blue, and a shiver ran through her body. Her expression never changed though as he moved closer, as if he was trying to see through her. She hated feeling as if her mind was out for everyone to see, so she put her walls up, just in case he did just so happen to practice legilimens.

"What were you trying to steal," he asked, his deep voice resonating within the walls of the dungeon.

"Why? You would just kill me either way. There's no point in telling you," her voice quietly rang out. It was soft yet strong, showing no fear. He smirked, backing away slightly to look at her better, but not by much. She couldn't tell if he was generally entertained by her comment, or just trying to make her feel uncomfortable.

"There is a point in telling me. It would help me decide on whether or not I kill you quickly or if I drain you dry. You do smell very delicious," he told her almost bestially, making her fight back another shiver down her spine. It reminded her of her stay at the Manor, but it was a different sort of shiver. She didn't feel fear, just the adrenaline pumping through her. She smirked this time though, trying to make herself seem more confident then she actually felt. She wasn't scared per se, just that vampires were always wild cards, and she had to keep the ball in her court.

"I've seen people a lot scarier than you Mr. Northman. So, you're going to have to give me another reason to tell you what I came here for. You're negotiation skills seem to be a little bit lacking," she retorted, making him chuckle and the female vampire roll her eyes.

"You're very far away from home little witch," he said, his voice darkening slightly before stepping back to be handed her wand. Her eyes widened slightly, and she tried to keep her composure, but her breathing increased as his large hands wrapped around both ends of the sturdy yet fragile wood.

"Tell me why you're here and what you were trying to take and I won't snap your wand into two. I know how you wizarding folk are attached to your pieces of wood," he told her, making his companion chuckle, maliciousness in her eyes. She kept her own eyes glued to the piece of wood that was in his hands. That was the second wand she had ever owned, her first never being found after being confiscated during the war. Her wand was her lifeline currently, and she can't have him risking that.

"Please don't," she said softly, all of her confidence gone, "I can't lose my wand again." She cursed herself as the last word left her, wincing after she saw his lips curve into a smile.

"Again hmm? Usually witches and wizards have wands for their entire lives, unless they lose them or are taken away or broken," he moved in close again, looking her deep in the eyes and a smirk on his face, "Which one happened to you my little witch?"

She closed her eyes, counting slowly to get her feelings back under control as memories of the war flashed behind her eyes. She didn't know whether or not the pain flashed on her face because when she opened her eyes again she thought she saw a flash of worry in his eyes. But it was gone as quickly as it had come, and that was the moment that she decided to tell the truth. All of the truth. She took a deep breath; her back straightening as she prepared herself for the tears that she was sure would eventually strike during her retelling.

"I'll tell you my story and why I'm here if you undo these chains and give me back my wand," she told him, her voice wavering slightly, but holding strong towards the end.

"And how do I know that you won't try to escape once I hand you back the wand," he asked her, keeping the wood tight in his grip. She glanced down at it before looking back up into his eyes.

"Because I want to tell you what happened. Maybe you'll actually help with what I came here for," she told him, a small smile gracing her lips. He stared at her for a long moment, and she fought the urge to squirm underneath his gaze. Eventually, after what felt like forever, he nodded and his companion quickly unlatched the shackles around her wrists. When they loudly clanged to the floor, Hermione sat down, leaning against the pole that she was previously latched to.

"Now, tell us why you're here," he told her, his voice commanding but still sounding lazy. She smiled again, shaking her head.

"Over a thousand years old and you still haven't learned the virtue of patience Mr. Northman? It takes me a moment to get control over my emotions, because where I'm going, it's a _very_ dark place," Hermione said her voice darkening considerably as she stared off into the distance. She lifted her wand, causing for the two vampires to go on high alert, getting into a battle stance, ready to attack. She smiled again, but this time, it seemed almost cold, "Don't worry, I was just going to summon you some chairs, because this story is going to take awhile."

The vampire nodded slowly, eyeing her, waiting for her to do something foul. But she did exactly as she said she would, two chairs appearing behind them. Once they got comfortable Northman spoke again, "Now, let's start from the beginning by telling us your name."

"My name is Hermione Granger," she told him simply, before taking a deep breath and beginning her tale.

~0~0~

"I don't know if you ever heard the story, but there was a dark wizard named Tom Riddle, but he changed it to Lord Voldemort. The only thing he wanted was power, and he would stop at _nothing_ to get it," Hermione began, more memories flashing in her mind, making her heart begin to hurt. She looked up to find Northman's companion grinning evilly, licking her teeth slowly as if she were savoring something. Hermione hated the expression on the woman's face, it reminded her of Fenrir Greyback and her time spent at Malfoy Manor.

"Power is addictive. I love it," his companion said, a smirk on her face. Hermione shook her head, causing the woman to go from a lustful look to a scowl.

"Would you kill a baby for it? Would you have hundreds tortured, separated from their loved ones, living constantly in fear? To this _day _people still refuse to say his name! He tried to kill my best friend Harry Potter 19 years ago, and one year ago he actually succeeded," Hermione told them passionately, tears beginning to fall down her face as her despair from her past caught back up with her. She took a deep breath, once again trying to get her emotions under control, even though her cheeks were slightly damp from her tears. "You two are kittens compared to Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

"We can be ruthless in our own right," Northman told her, making her smile, but it lacked the warmth that it normally carried.

"I don't doubt that. But as much as you and your fellow vampires wont admit it, you all feel, or have felt something at some point in time. You understand the feeling of pain, loss, and love. Lord Voldemort was born without being able to love. He ripped his own soul apart to cheat death, and he didn't care what happened to anyone as long as he achieved that goal," Hermione finished explaining, her body tense and her breathing heavy.

"I remember hearing stories once as we travelled through Europe. But they were just whispers. Whispers out of fear," the companion said out loud, more to herself than to anyone else. Northman sighed, his patience wearing thin.

"As interesting as this story is," his voice rang out with an uninterested drawl, "Why are you here and what were you trying to take from me?"

"I was just about to tell you," Hermione chuckled before her expression turned serious again, "During the final battle, Harry and Voldemort dueled, and when they casted their spells at the same time it created a phenomenon. They struck each other at the same time, creating a power struggle between the two. Harry was able to overcome Voldemort's spell, but it came at a price. He was blasted away, knocking his head against a rock, making him lose his memory. I have searched every where for a year to find anything, a spell, a potion, anything to bring his memory back and none of them have worked."

There was silence again, and Hermione stood up slowly, making eye contact with Eric Northman as she did. She placed her despair and pleading in her eyes as she looked at him, "There is a potion that has the power to bring back memories. It can cure amnesia from any ailment or potion, and the last person to have had its recipe on record was you. I know you have it. I saw it just before she caught me. I just need a copy of the recipe, and that was all I was going to do. Can I please just make a copy and send it home and then I'll be on my way."

"As lovely as this tale was, I'm going to have to say no to your request. I will pay for your way home, but I want you out of Louisiana by the end of tomorrow," Northman said as he stood up, never breaking eye contact with her. Her sad brown eyes would not sway him; he refused to allow them to.

"Please," she cried out as he began to walk away, tears welling in her eyes again, "Harry is like my brother. I spent the better half of my childhood and teenage years protecting him, fighting with him. He doesn't remember anyone, not me, not our friend Ron. He was finally going to be happy, and all he can do is be depressed. He knows he's had a tough life, but can't remember what happened. I just need to send a copy back home, I will do anything you need me to do as long as I can send a copy back to them," she full out pleaded now, the desperation clear in her voice. She could not see or hear as he cursed under his breath, making a split decision in his head. He slowly turned around, blue once again meeting brown. He watched her for a moment, trying to determine how desperate she really was for the recipe to the potion. Once he could see that she truly was desperate and would do anything, he made his decision. He took a deep yet unnecessary breath before speaking again.

"I will allow you to make a copy of the potion on one condition," he began, swaggering up to her again, a smirk on his face once again, "You are mine for two months. You will do whatever I ask, be that magic or whatever else I can think of," he said the last part huskily, looking over her body slowly to get the point across, "At the end of those two months you can go on your way to merry old England and be reunited with your family and friends. Is it a deal?"

Hermione's heart was racing as his words entered her mind. On one hand Harry will get the potion, and later on she can use it to help her parents, on the other hand she will basically be this man's slave for two months, doing whatever he asked of her and she couldn't say no. Well, she could say no, she just didn't know what the repercussions of telling a thousand year old vampire no would be.

"This offer is only on the table for another ten seconds," his deep voice broke through her thoughts, making her look up at him, "What's your decision?"

She tried not to panic, but she already knew what her decision would be. She sighed, feeling her body sag from everything that had happened in the past couple of hours, her exhaustion was finally catching up with her. She closed her eyes before nodding, "I accept."

"Good, Pamela will show you to where you'll be staying," Northman said in a satisfied voice, which began to infuriate her. This was going to be a very long two months.

"No, first you're going to take me to make a copy of the recipe, and _then_ I will follow Pamela to wherever it is you plan on stowing me for two months," Hermione demanded, becoming more irritated when a smirk once again lifted his lips.

"You're very feisty aren't you," he commented, his voice dropping low again, "And smart. You'll definitely be fun won't you?" Hermione huffed at his last words, hating being treated like some sort of toy.

"If this is going to work Mr. Northman, you are going to have to treat me like a person, not some sort of toy. I've fought too hard for too long to be treated like dirt again," she told him, her voice cold and full of irritancy. He chuckled low, as if what she said was a joke. She felt her hair rise on end from the insult, "I'm completely serious! I refuse to not be treated my worth. Not again."

"You keep saying again," Pamela said out loud, her own voice sounding irritated by the exchange, "Why is it again? You're a witch aren't you? They treated you like one where you live don't they?"

"Sadly in where I am from there is blood supremacy. And no matter what I did, no matter how hard I tried; pure bloods believed that I was beneath them. I was the smartest girl in school, I achieved things that not many people had done before, and I paid a price for being what I am. A mudblood," she spat out the last word, before shoving her sleeve up, revealing the scar that would never fully heal. 'Mudblood' was etched into the pale skin. Eric and Pam stared at the scar before Hermione stepped around them and moving towards the stairs, "I'll go make that copy right now and owl it home." She soon disappeared out of the dungeon, out of sight and out of hearing shot of the two vampires.

"You're not going to let her go into your office alone are you? She can't be trusted! She's a witch," Pam cried out, her eyes wide with frustration. Eric placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Relax Pam. She can be trusted. She will stick with our deal," he told her, trying to reassure her, but she shook her head in the negative.

"How can you be so sure? She's a witch, they're sneaky and deceiving and have an advantage over us by being able to practice magic," Pam reiterated, making Eric chuckle before turning serious again.

"You can't fake that pain Pam. She is genuinely trying to help her friend, which we'll use to our advantage. She's a sophisticated witch, none like we've had to deal with. Those others were crude, never having gotten proper schooling to control their magic. She's powerful, you can feel it," Eric explained. Pam backed away, an incredulous yet understanding look coming onto her face.

"You like her! This is fantastic, first the fairy and now a witch! I can never escape," Pam cried, throwing her hands up in the air.

"That's enough Pamela," Eric commanded, his voice echoing off of the cement walls once again. Pam instantly closed her mouth, but she still looked beyond irritated. She growled slightly before speaking again.

"I'll let you do whatever it is you're doing, but one slip up from her and I suck her dry. She did smell very delicious," she said, the last part almost an after thought. Eric smiled at her before placing his arm around her shoulder.

"Thank you Pam, now please go show our new guest where she'll be saying the next couple of months," Eric told her, waiting for Pam to leave before sighing loudly. He ran a tired hand down his face, his mind whirling with thoughts. "This is going to be a very long two months."

**A/N: Hello loves! This is the True Blood/HP crossover that I was talking about. Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I will post again for Christmas on ALL of my current non-completed stories. I told you guys your present, oops! Love y'all and please review if you can! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Hermione walked up to Northman's office, she felt a sense of sadness. She had been hoping that she would have been able to go home along with the copy, but now she wouldn't be able to go home and see every one. She had been away for over 7 months, trying to find anything that could help Harry, and she would be gone for two more. That would be 11 months. That's the longest she's been separated from the boys, and she felt a whole in her heart. She did everything with them, and they weren't able to be with her on this adventure.

Once she reached the office she immediately moved to where she knew the potion recipe was hidden. It was on a shelf, in a beautifully ornate wooden chest. It was small, and had horses and ships engraved, and the corners had gold casings on them along with a gold keyhole. Hermione gently grabbed it and placed it on his desk, and she couldn't help but to just stare at it and feel enamored by its beauty. She gently laid her hand on top, allowing for her fingers to slide over the engravings. She could just imagine someone taking the time to make this chest more than a box made of wood. It became personal, and it tells a story.

"My father made that chest for me," a deep voice broke the silence, making Hermione jump high into the air. She whirled around to find a smirking Eric Northman in the doorway. He slowly swaggered towards her, the smirk never leaving his face as he looked down at the sturdy yet delicate looking box as he continued, "He told me that it would be a place to hold my most treasured possessions and secrets. Now _it's_ become one of my most treasured possession."

Hermione remained silent as she waved her wand gently over the chest, and smiled softly as she heard the small click of the lock releasing. She glanced back at him, and noticed that his smirk had fallen a little, but not much. She could see something indescribable in his eyes, but she ignored it as she tenderly brought out the small scroll that lay within. She could tell that the potion was very old by the frailness of the parchment. It felt as if it would crumble with a single touch.

"I got it about 400 years ago when I was travelling through Britain, Scotland, and Ireland. I didn't know what it did, but I could tell that it was very important," Northman explained, causing Hermione to give him an incredulous look.

"So you kept it? Did you take it off of some poor wizard that you had for dinner," Hermione asked, her voice tight with slight anger. Eric chuckled at her questions before giving her a knowing look.

"You tracked down the potion to me didn't you," he countered as he watched her begin to magically copy the potion, "You should know the answer to that question." Hermione didn't reply as she grabbed a sheet of paper and laid it beside the fragile parchment. She ran her wand over the parchment and the words began to lift off of the paper just above the tip. Eric looked at the parchment and noticed the words still were on it. He continued to watch her as she then rested the tip against the paper, the blacks words seeping onto it.

Hermione practically jumped up and down as she grabbed the copy and rolled it up, tying a rubber band around it in place. When she turned around though, Eric was blocking her way.

"Where do you think you're going with that," he asked, that infuriating smirk still on his face. He looked down at her, his stance haughty as he raised a single blonde brow at her, reminding her much of Professor Snape.

"I was going to go owl this to Harry and the others," she said in a tone as if stating the obvious. In less than a second the paper was torn from her hand. Her mouth opened in angered shock as she looked around for the culprit. She turned around and saw Eric sitting with his feet up on his desk, the paper being twilled between his large, long fingers.

"This is how it's going to work Ms. Granger," he began, his eyes focused on the paper in his hands, "I'm going to keep this until the two months are up, and _then_ I'll give it to you."

"WHAT," Hermione screamed, "But we had a deal!"

"Yes, and the deal was that you can get copy of the potion _after_ you are mine for two months. How can I ensure that you'll stay if I don't have a bargaining chip to keep you here," Eric explained, but Hermione became redder by the moment. She had never been so angry. She should have expected that it had been almost been too easy for him to give up the potion, even if it had been a simple copy.

"I can't believe you! I should've known better than to trust you," Hermione told him, her hands on her hips as she glared at him.

"Yes, you should've. Pam will now take you to where you'll be for the next couple of months," Eric stated and a second later Pam stepped in, a satisfied smirk on her face now.

"You two think you're so clever don't you? With those infuriating smirks on your faces. I'm tempted to hex them off," Hermione grumbled quietly, but both vampires heard the words clearly. Pam reacted instantly, using her vampire speed to pin her against a wall.

"I would watch your tongue pretty little witch," Pam told her almost lazily, her fangs flashing as she spoke, "Or I might just rip it out." Hermione's face remained expressionless as she whipped her wand up against Pam's throat. She pressed it against the cold flesh until the vampire backed away enough to release her.

"You don't scare me vampire," Hermione hissed, her wand pressing harder against Pam's throat, but the vampire remained where she stood, "Do not underestimate me. You may be faster than me, but I do have an advantage right now, and I do know a plethora of spells that would incapacitate a vampire instantly. So if you would please refrain from touching me again, that would be fantastic."

"There go those famous English manners. Still able to be polite while threatening someone," Eric commented as he walked over to the two seething women. He first turned to Hermione as he placed a light hand on the wand that was still at Pam's throat, "If you would please put your wand down, there will be no use of it against her."

"Fine," Hermione said after a second of silence staring into Pam's eyes. She lowered her wand and placed her hand out in front of her instead, "How about we call a truce?"

"Only if it calls for you to die in a ditch," Pam said sarcastically, earning a look from Eric. She rolled her eyes before agreeing, "Fine, what's your truce?"

"We stay out of each other's way unless something calls for us to do otherwise. We obviously don't like each other and I don't want these two months to feel longer than they already are going to be. What do you say," she asked, raising her hand up a little more to get Pam to shake it. It was silent as Pam eyed it wearily before grasping it.

"I'll agree if I can do one thing," Pam said, a smirk lifting her lips as she spoke. Hermione gave her a suspicious look before nodding. The last thing she was expecting was Pam's cold yet full lips to touch hers. It was a quick yet very sensual kiss that left Hermione gasping and questioning herself. When Pam pulled back there was a satisfied smirk on her face. Hermione couldn't help but blink owlishly, not really understanding what had just happened.

"That was certainly," Hermione began, but fell quiet again as she tried to find the right word, "different. And new. I've never been kissed by a woman before, but where did that come from?"

"I guess I just have a soft spot for feisty females," Pam replied nonchalantly, a mischievous smile lifting her lips as she looked at her perfectly manicured nails indifferently. Hermione looked off into space with wide eyes, still slightly confused by what had just happened. Her attention was drawn back to Pam when she spoke again, "Usually people just take it. There isn't any fight. Sometimes it's ok, but the fun of being a vampire is the hunt."

"I'm glad I could provide entertainment for you then," Hermione replied, still confused, and slightly miffed to being reduced to food. A moment later Pam and Eric broke out into laughter.

"You misunderstand her. She just missed being actually being challenged. Not too many people do that, even before they realized we were vampires," Eric explained, making Hermione nod in understanding. She would get annoyed if people talked to her deferentially all the time as well. She was lucky enough to avoid most of the hero worship that was still happening at home since she's been gone for so long. She couldn't say the same for most of her friends. She instantly fell a sadness pull at her heart at the remembrance of her friends, but she quickly shoved those feelings aside.

"When are you going to show me where I'll be staying for the next couple of months," Hermione asked, trying to get rid of the last bit of awkwardness and sadness that she felt.

"We can just fly there," Eric began absentmindedly; not noticing the look of panic that quickly came over Hermione's face at the mention of flying.

"No," she cried loudly, making the two vampires look at her with confused expressions on their faces. Hermione looked at them sheepishly after she realized her outburst, but continued on, "I would really rather not fly there if that's ok? I don't do so well with heights."

Eric lifted an eyebrow but remained silent as he nodded and stepped towards her, wrapping an arm around her and lifting her up off the ground slightly. Hermione could feel her eyes bug out as she felt his biceps ripple from pulling her close to him. Hermione could feel every inch of him as he held onto her. She had actually never been held like this before, not even when she was with Ron during that short moment in the time before she left to go on the search to get Harry's memory back.

"Hold on tight," he said to her, his voice deep and seductive. Hermione let out a nervous giggle as she tried to not think about what his voice was making her feel. Eric looked down at her, his 6'5'' height easily engulfing her.

"I don't think I'll have to with the way you're holding me," Hermione commented, jumping slightly when she heard a loud bellowing laugh coming from the man that was holding her so closely. She could feel the vibrations from his chest as he continued to laugh.

"Think of it as more of a formality than anything," he replied, but he then leaned in close to her ear, "Unless you would like it to be more than just a simple formality."

"No, I quite enjoy formalities. We should keep it that way," Hermione replied, her heart racing as the meaning of his words hit her. She looked back up at him, hoping she hadn't offended him and began to splutter as he just stared down back at her, "Not that I don't find you attractive or anything. It's just I really like formalities, because formalities are needed sometimes. Just like rules, I really like rules too. I just find it easier to follow formalities and rules. So yea," she finished lamely, realizing that she was rambling. She began to turn red as she realized what she had said not only about her liking rules and formalities, but her finding him attractive. She felt mortified.

"So you ramble when you're nervous," Eric said more to himself than to anyone else, "Interesting." Hermione opened her mouth to say something when suddenly they were off. She didn't know how fast they were going, but she could tell that they were moving _very _fast if the blurs were anything to go by. Just as she began to feel as if the air was leaving her lungs they stopped.

She was still wrapped tightly in his arms as she tried to get her breath back from the speedy run. She had no clue how long they had been running, but it can't have been that long. She was able to see a large house in front of her, even if there did seem to be two of tem at the moment, and she just knew that it was his.

"I don't know whether or not I would rather fly next time," she said, noticing that he had held her for a lot longer than what would usually be deemed necessary. She gently tried to nudge herself away from him, heart beginning to flutter as she continued on, "That was probably just as bad as a port key or apparating. I felt as if the air was being sucked out of my lungs."

"That's because you're human body can't handle the speed," he told her. She huffed at his words, but understood what he was saying. It was just a matter of fact. Her weak human body couldn't handle vampire speed. It just upset her that she was once again being put in the 'weak' category.

"So is this house yours," she asked, gesturing towards the large house that rested on a small hill. It was covered in ivy, but Hermione could see some off-white paint with blue trim through the greenery. It was two floors, and Hermione could tell that it easily had 4 rooms and 3 bathrooms, maybe even more. She could tell the house was old, but how old she wasn't sure. She could also tell that the home held stories and secrets that reminded her much of Hogwarts. She wondered if there were any secret passageways.

"Yes it is. Welcome to my humble abode," he told her as he placed a heavy hand on the small of her back. The only other time a guy did this was when she was walking to the Great Hall to the Yule Ball with Victor Krum. She was usually the one that grabbed onto the boy, unless they were trying to protect her. But nothing like such a simple touch on the back, or just being held. Hermione's thoughts became sad as she began to think about all of the times Harry or Ron initiated contact with her. Harry more than Ron, but still even then it was only when she was in distress or sad over something. It wasn't like a simple hand on the back to guide her some place.

Eric noticed the young witch's face turn sad, but said nothing as he guided her up the small winding walkway that lead to the house. As they got closer he saw that she began to perk up again, although she over all remained quiet. As they got closer he heard her snicker, making him to look down at her.

"Is there something you find particularly funny Ms. Granger," Eric asked, reminding Hermione a lot of Snape when he was only being mildly condescending. She actually kind of missed it. She shoved those thoughts aside before answering him.

"I was just thinking that if this is a humble abode, my house must look like a shack," she told him, ignoring the smirk that was once again gracing his face.

"I do like the best of everything," he told her, making her scoff as they finally reached the front door. It was blue and had a large brass knocker on the front that was shaped like a lion's head. It mouth was opened wide in what she could imagine was a fierce roar, the mane seemingly blowing wildly in the imaginative wind.

She was taken aback by the sparseness of the place. She was expecting to see it filled with splendid décor and elegant curtains and so on. But there was just the bare minimum to be comfortable, and that was it. She gave him a curious side-glance as he continued to walk to the stairs, leading her up them.

It felt as if she was in a completely different house once they reached the upstairs. It was brighter, the light being powered by both electricity and candlelight. The wood floors gleamed, and she could tell that the off-white paint on the wall was fresh. He swaggered down to the last room on the right. Hermione followed closely behind, trying hard to keep her eyes forward and off of the paintings that lined both sides of the hall. She walked into his broad back when she failed to do so, and hard. Just as she was closing her eyes preparing for the impact of her bum to the floor, she realized that she hadn't. She opened one eye and found that she was once again in the arms of one Eric Northman.

"Really Ms. Granger, if you wanted me to hold you, all you had to do was ask," he told her in a husky voice that Hermione was quickly becoming accustomed to. She couldn't fight the roll of her eyes as she tried to stand up from the dipped position that Eric still held her in. She looked at him, slightly confused again. She hated being confused, especially if it was only slightly. It was like you were trying to remember something that was on the tip of your tongue. Simply put, it was annoying.

"What are you doing," she asked, not wanting to turn her head too much to ensure that she wouldn't have to breathe in anymore of his delicious cologne. Or maybe he just naturally smelled like the sea.

"I'm holding you," he replied simply, making her cock her head to the side in question.

"I can see that," she replied, trying hard to keep the sarcasm out of her voice, "I'm more of wondering why?"

"Because I want to," he told her simply once again, causing for annoyance to begin to boil up inside her, but it quickly fled when he whispered the next words in her ear, "And I think you want me too as well. Just tell me when Hermione, and you can have me." Hermione could feel her face burn from his words, and she just knew that her face was probably as red as a strawberry. She began to splutter, but stopped when she saw the smug look on his face her expression became stoic, and the blush almost completely gone by the time she was able to fully detach herself from him.

"You're just trying to rile me up," she told him as she straightened her back and lifted her chin, "You don't mean it."

Eric lifted a single brow, watching the witch go from blushing schoolgirl to stoic woman in seconds. He wanted to know what made someone who was obviously a bright and warm person so closed off to such obvious flirting. "What makes you think I don't mean it," he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Because men like you never mean it," she replied before stepping towards the closed wooden door, "Is this my room?" Eric just nodded, realizing that this was not the time to comment on what she said, and waited for her to open the door. He walked in behind, and smirked when he saw the surprised look on her face.

The room was extravagant to say the least. There was a king sized four poster bed in the center of the room, covered in blood red comforter, and she was sure there would be silk sheets to match. The wood of the bed frame gleamed red as well, and she wondered what type of wood it was. There was a fine porcelain vase on one matching wooden side table that was filled with at least a dozen red roses. There was also an alarm clock with the large bells on the top of it. It looked like it brand new brass, but she figured that it was relatively old as well.

"This is beautiful," she said softly, more as an after thought than anything. She glanced back at Eric to see the infuriating smirk back on his face. She allowed herself to roll her eyes this time.

"I told you that I like the best for every thing," he told her before moving in front of her, his walk full of confidence and swagger, "Now it's time discuss what is expected of you while you're here for the next couple months."

"I'm not going to like this am I," she asked rhetorically, but he answered any way, a mischievous glint in his blue eyes.

"Probably not, but I most certainly will," he said as he smiled predatorily at her. This time she groaned and rolled her eyes as she stood up straighter and her arms crossed in front of her, preparing herself for the worst.

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! For those of you that asked, this is Season 3 of True Blood. I know that in the actual year Hermione is well into her 20's following the HP timeline. But where's the fun in that? ;) Hope you enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"First off, you will work every night in the club, unless I am going on a business trip, then you will accompany me on those trips. You will stay by my side the entire night, unless I send you to do an errand," Eric told her as he walked around the room, looking at the various knick-knacks that were featured in the room. Once he reached full circle he turned around and looked at her, another smirk on his face, "Next, you will wear what I tell you to wear, with _no _arguments. There are certain statuses that I need to uphold, and I will not have you ruining that."

Hermione remained quiet as she listened to his terms, his smirk becoming more feral as he continued on after his last sentence and she could tell that his next term would be unsavory to her at the least.

"Lastly," he said huskily, moving in so close to her that he had to bend his head down to look at her properly. Hermione looked up at him, never breaking eye contact, no matter how much she wanted to. His smirk became a full out smile, although a slightly wild one, as he finished off, "If I want you in my bed, you will be in my bed."

The hair on the back of her neck stood on end at the last statement. She didn't find that last term just unsavory, she found it barbaric and disgusting…well, maybe not disgusting, but definitely barbaric.

"But what if _I_ don't want to be in your bed. What will you do then," she asked, hoping that he wouldn't actually resort to anything particularly awful. He wasn't that sort of man was he? Not taking no for an answer? His smile returned to a cocky smirk once again as he slowly stepped away, his eyes gradually travelling down her body as if she were a meal before returning back to her eyes. She could feel her face flush from embarrassment, but she was also angry, and she was five seconds away from telling him exactly what she felt.

"Oh you will. I promise," he told her, and that was last straw for Hermione. Her hair began to crackle as her magic flowed through her body. Her hands were clenched at her sides, her wand hand twitching from the effort of not grabbing her wand and hexing him into oblivion.

"I want to make one thing very clear Eric Northman," she began, her voice even, but Eric could see her struggling to keep her anger under control. She lowered her head, her hair covering her face from him as she continued to speak, "I am not the sort of person to just hop into bed with someone just because they think they're hot stuff ok? I don't want to be, nor will I ever want to be in your bed. Now I have some of my own stipulations to make."

Eric simply nodded, his face looking bored, but he was far from it. He knew that this witch would provide a lot of fun for him, and as the moments rolled on it was becoming even more entertaining. He smirked as he made himself comfortable on her bed, "If you would prefer to make it your bed, I can be very accommodating."

At this Hermione sighed in annoyance before ignoring his comment and beginning, "First, I will not be treated like a pet or cattle. I am a human being, and frankly, I really don't have to be here. The potion's recipe is held on my wand, and a simple spell will make another copy, I am trying to honor our bargain and you are making it more difficult by the second," she told him in exasperation, making Eric chuckle. She rolled her eyes before continuing on, "Secondly and lastly, I would like to make a deal with you."

Eric perked up from where he sat on her bed, his face becoming more interested in the conversation in seconds, "I think I will like where this is going."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but once again ignored him and continued on, "I bet you that you will be the first one to verbally ask for me in your bed rather than the other way around."

"I am a thousand year old vampire, I have a lot of self control," Eric told her cockily as he stood up and came so close to her that her chest bumped his every time she took a breath. His face was serious, but she could see that mischievous glimmer in his eyes as he spoke, "Are you sure you could beat me?"

Hermione smirked this time, not showing her weakness by moving back from him, even though she wanted to desperately, "I am a 19 year old female that fought against a Dark Wizard from the tender age of 11. Are yousure _you_ can beat _me_?"

"What happens when I win," Eric asked, moving in even closer much to Hermione's amazement. Their bodies were so close that she couldn't tell where she started and where he ended.

"You get me. Just bear in mind that I have little to no experience," she said simply, ignoring how he said 'when' not 'if' and hoping that her meaning was clear. Her cheeks were flaming by the time she finished her statement, not really wanting to verbalize how inexperienced she really was. Eric's expression didn't change, but she could see a spark of something pass through his eyes.

"And what happens if you win," he asked, his voice becoming huskier with every word. His head bent down closer, his mouth a hair's breath away from hers. Her heart began to practically beat out of her chest and she began to breath more heavily as the anticipation of him kissing her made her want to stand on end.

"If it's before my two months with you are up," she began, slowly stepping back, her hand on his chest to establish space between them, "I get the potion, the _original_, and get to go back home."

Eric watched her; his blue eyes shining with something that Hermione couldn't put her finger on. It was silent as Hermione waited for his answer. She felt confident that she could win this, and that was the only reason why she made such a risky deal. She was ready to go back home. She had never been gone for so long, and she was so homesick that it made her heart and stomach hurt sometimes.

Eric watched the young witch closely, watching her facial expressions as he drew the moment out as long as possible. He enjoyed making people squirm, but she didn't, she looked at him right back. It seemed that, so far, no matter what he did, the walls she had built would not let him in, and he wanted to be in very badly.

"It's a deal," he said confidently, placing his hand out for her to shake. She nodded before taking it, not noticing the mischievous grin that lifted his lips. Suddenly she was pulled into his strong arms. Her hands rested on his chest softly, making him smile more gently, even though it still reminded her quite of the twins when they were up to something.

"Is this you forfeiting already," she asked, her tone sounding a mixture of annoyed and amused. Eric's lips quirked into a smirk again, making her miss his smile.

"No. I didn't verbalize my want of you in my bed did I," he asked before bringing his mouth close to her ear, "Doesn't mean that I won't make it known."

"Are you this way with every girl you meet," she asked, pulling her face away to look him in the eye. She would admit to herself that she actually enjoyed being held by him, even if she could feel the coldness of his body seep through his clothes. It wasn't unbearable, but definitely noticeable.

"No. I'm only like this with the ones that I like. Which end up into the ones that give me a fight," he told her honestly. All she could do was nod before trying to pull away from him. He kept her locked into place. She tried to pull away again, but he still kept her glued to him. She looked up at him, a confused expression on her face. Just as she opened her mouth to ask what he was doing he spoke, "You look tired. You should sleep." She closed her mouth and nodded before she tried pull out of his arms once again, but he still wouldn't let her leave.

"Didn't you say that I should sleep? Doesn't that mean you should let me go so I can lay down," she asked, even though it was more of a statement than a question. She became confused once again when he smirked at her, as if he knew something she didn't. She could already tell that his smirking habit would annoy her the most, and his ability to know things before she did.

"We're already laying down," he told her, making her look around frantically to see if it was true. Indeed they were lying down along her bed. She noticed that he had even kicked his shoes off.

"Are you going to let me go," she asked, sounding tired all of a sudden. A lot had happened during the day, and the last time she checked it was close to three-thirty in the morning. She wanted to sleep. Just to allow her eyes to close and allow her mind to fall into oblivion for a moment. Her brain only got a break during her sleeping hours, and she was sorely missing them.

"No, not tonight. Sleep little witch," he told her, closing his own eyes. She wanted to stay up just to prove that she could, but eventually her eyes fell shut, and her mind fell into that peaceful oblivion that she had been wanting.

~0~0~

When Hermione woke up the next day she was by herself. She saw what looked to be a corset and very tight pants hanging on the door of the wardrobe that was in the corner of the room. The corset was made of a dark ruby red satin, at certain angles in the light it almost looked black. The pants seemed to be made of leather but she couldn't tell from where she was on the bed. She stood up and walked over slowly to the wardrobe and the pieces she assumed she would be wearing at the club that night. She gently lifted the pants with two fingers, looking at them in disgust at how tight they were. She wasn't sure if she would be able to put them on, let alone be comfortable in them.

She just stared at them for a moment before a realization hit her making her open the wardrobe doors forcefully. Inside she saw a number of what she would count as "vampy" out fits. There were tight shirts, skirts, pants, and a few more corsets ranging in different yet dark colors. To the right of those she saw a few of what looked like business suit pieces, and at the very end there were a few of her everyday clothes that Eric must have procured from the hotel she had been staying in. She had totally forgotten about them, but was glad that he had seemed to remember to get them for her.

"Ah, you're awake," a drawling female voice said from the doorway, making Hermione whirl around, wand in hand. Pam had both hands raised in surrender, "Relax, it's just me. No one except Eric and I know where this place is, or the special code to the very expensive alarm system that we have installed that not only informs the police, but Eric as well. You're safe," Pam reassured her. Hermione nodded; slightly embarrassed by the way she reacted and lowered her wand.

"Sorry, I guess my war instincts haven't really calmed down. To be honest, I don't think they ever will," she said to more herself than Pam, but Pam replied anyway.

"That's good. That means that you're always prepared. Constant vigilance is key to survival," Pam told her as she stepped into the room and gracefully settled into one of the chairs that were closest to Hermione. Hermione smiled sadly, allowing herself to chuckle softly at her last words. Pam tilted her head to the side, wondering why Hermione was laughing to herself, "What's so funny."

"Nothing," Hermione replied as faces of the ones she lost ran through her mind, "Just your words reminded me of a friend."

"Where's your friend now," Pam asked, even though she already had a good idea of what the answer would be.

"He's dead. Died during the war," Hermione told her, her voice empty as she turned towards the clothes-filled wardrobe, quickly changing the subject, "Where did all of these clothes come from? And how did you get my clothes back from the hotel?"

"Eric had me order some clothes that would work for the club and for business trips that he might go on. As for your clothes, let's just say we have connections. He also told me to give you this," Pam finished off with handing Hermione three large pink striped bags that she recognized as Victoria Secret bags. Hermione's eyes bugged out as she grabbed them tentatively and opened them. One held lace bras in her size, all in different colors, but all dark and what Hermione figured would be considered "sexy".

It wasn't the bras that shocked her though, it was the underwear. Some were reasonable and although were lacy they had an actual area that covered her bum. Her eyes widened as she gently lifted up one of the thongs that had been included in the collection. Over all there seemed to be over three hundred dollars worth of product inside the bags.

"What do I do with this," Hermione asked as she gestured to the thong that were being held between two fingers. She examined it slowly as if she had never seen such a thing before. Pam laughed heartily at her question, making Hermione annoyed. She knew she had sounded stupid the second the question left her mouth.

"You wear them," Pam told her, a laughing smile on her face as she gestured to the underwear. Hermione rolled her eyes before clarifying her question.

"I _know_ that. I meant, I don't wear them in general so why did he buy them for me," she asked, thoughts of him taking them off of her running through her mind. She quickly shoved those thoughts aside and focused back on Pam.

"Have you ever worn tight leather pants," Pam asked then looked Hermione up and down before shaking her head, "Probably not. Any way, wearing tight pants, wearing tight anything, causes panty lines, and panty lines are not attractive. So someone created the thong so that you didn't see the panty line, while still being covered."

"Yes, yes, I know the reasons," Hermione said exasperatedly, "Why did he buy them for _me_?"

"Because you're going to be wearing very tight clothes for the next couple of months," Pam explained, a smirk lifting her lips, "And he finds them very sexy."

"I don't know what that last statement has to do with me, but very well," Hermione said, ignoring the snort that escaped Pam's throat as she placed the bags on the bed.

"Sure you don't," Pam replied, giving Hermione a side glance before standing and walking out towards the door, "Start getting changed. I'll be here in twenty minutes to do your make up."

"Wait, what time is it," Hermione asked, not realizing that it was actually dark. She momentarily forgot that Pam was a vampire.

"It's an hour before opening, but Eric wants you there early to show you around," Pam explained in a bored tone before fully exiting the room and closing the door behind her. After Hermione was sure she was gone she released a huge sigh and plopped onto the bed, narrowly missing the bags. She pressed her palms against her eyes, as if it would relieve the pressure that was building behind them.

After she stopped pitying herself she stood up and stripped her clothes off, heading into the en-suite bathroom to take a quick shower and wash her hair. She was thankful for this forethought, because she would have been incredibly embarrassed to have to walk through the halls of the house in a partially nude form.

The bathroom was simple but large. Everything was made out of marble tile, and the fixtures were silver. Hermione looked around, seeing what was in every drawer ad cabinet and noticed that everything was fully stocked with toilet paper, soap, shampoo and conditioner, and so on. Hermione walked slowly to the large tub and shower that could easily hold four people at once and immediately went to work on trying to figure out how to start the water. After four minutes of pressing buttons and turning knobs and spraying herself with various degrees of hot and cold water she was eventually able to get the shower running and at her favorite temperature.

Her body relaxed as the heat soothed her muscles from the stress that it's been through the past 36 hours or so. She felt even more revitalized once she was able to wash her hair thoroughly. She liked her hair when it was wet and freshly washed and conditioned. It fell in curls to the middle of her back instead of the bushiness that it usually is when it's dry.

After she stepped out, she felt as if a huge weight has been lifted off of her shoulders, but she was soon reminded of everything when she saw that she in fact was not at home or at the Burrow, but in Louisiana with vampires. She felt her shoulders begin to sag once again a she walked over to her bed. She noticed that someone had laid out her clothes for her, most likely Pam, even the underwear she would be wearing.

Hermione gave a curious glance at the black thong that was lying there on the bed before drying herself off and performing her lotion routine. Once she was done with that she grabbed the thong and quickly put it on, but once she had it on she found that she was pleasantly surprised. She couldn't even tell that it was on, let alone the wedgie feeling she was expecting. Nodding to herself she put on the tight and indeed leather pants, wondering how people could even put them on, let alone walk in them. Fortunately they weren't high-waisted so she had plenty of breathing room. Which would quickly go away once she put on the corset.

Hermione slowly hooked the front closures, making sure she didn't miss any and that none were off center. Just as she reached the top Pam walked in and handed her piece of leather with two traps going around. She immediately recognized it as a wand holster.

"Eric had that made for you, it's adjustable so you can have it on your arm, thigh, calf. Wherever it's most comfortable for you. Now turn around so I can tighten this properly for you, and hold on to one of the posts," Pam instructed her. Hermione nodded, still surprised by the gift. Out of everything that he had given her so far, this was probably the most important. She had barely thought about it with everything that was happening, but she was worried about where she would put her wand with all of this tight clothing.

Her thoughts were halted when Pam began to pull on the laces. Hermione was expecting her to go tighter, but instead Pam had stopped, looking at her over her shoulder, "Is that comfortable for you?"

"Yes," Hermione answered simply, her mind racing with everything that has been happening. First she gets captured, then she has to stay here for two more months, then Pam kisses her and Eric makes it very clear what he wants from her, and now all of the gifts he bought her and the wand holster. It was almost too much to handle, almost.

"Why are you two being so kind to me," Hermione asked softly as Pam finished tying the laces, but Pam heard her clearly. Her hair was covering her face, in embarrassment or sadness Pam wasn't sure.

"I'm being nice because I was ordered to. Otherwise I would be trying my hardest to rile you up again and maybe get another kiss," Pam explained, making Hermione laugh quietly, but Pam continued on, "As for Eric, I know why he's doing this, but I'm not going to tell you. Just enjoy it."

Hermione remained quiet as she allowed Pam's words to sink in. Eric is being nice to her for a certain purpose, most likely her magic. _He couldn't like me; he's only known me for a day. Less than that actually_, Hermione thought to herself as Pam backed away and looked at her handiwork.

"There, now for your hair and make up. Don't worry, this will only take a few moments and then we'll head out," Pam explained moving her to a chair in front of a dresser with a large mirror. There was a ton of different hair products and make up products laid out, making Hermione's eyes bug out. She had never seen so much before, not even with Lavender and Parvati. Pam immediately set to work, using her vampire speed to her advantage. Hermione could feel a tug here and a pull there, but otherwise she didn't feel anything. It was only a few moments later when Pam stopped and Hermione gasped. Her hair fell in soft waves down her back. She was surprised that Pam was actually able to calm down the bushiness that was her hair enough to not fall into curls but _waves. _Hermione's eyes remained wide as Pam looked at the hair appreciatively before setting on her make up.

"I'm going to go slower on you're make up. I don't want to accidently tear your eye out," Pam said laughingly, but Hermione knew that she was dead serious. Pam gave her simple instructions when she had to, but otherwise Hermione just sat there watching her put make up on her face. "I'm going to keep it simple," Pam told her as she set work to her eyes. Hermione made a noise as she closed her lids to show she understood, but otherwise didn't move. Hermione then felt a cool press of lipstick to her lips, but kept her eyes closed until she felt it leave. When Hermione opened her eyes again she was surprised. She actually looked pretty.

"Wow," was all she said as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her skin looked flawless, no signs of spots anywhere. Her eyes had black lining them with a little wing at the outer corner of them, making her wide eyes have a slightly slanted shape to them. She had a small amount of blush on her cheeks to give her a rosy look, and dark plum lipstick.

"I actually look like a girl," Hermione said to herself softly, but Pam heard it nonetheless. She didn't make a comment, but did give the girl a confused look. Pam could sense some insecurity come from her, but she didn't think it was so bad that she didn't think she looked like a girl. Pam wouldn't say she was gorgeous, but the young witch had a gentleness about her that made her pretty.

"Come on, let's go or we'll be late," Pam said, making Hermione hop out of her chair and stand next to her. Pam smirked as she wrapped on arm around Hermione's waist, holding her firmly, but not as close as Eric had the night before.

"We're going the fast way aren't we," Hermione asked, even though she already knew the answer. Pam gave her a mischievous grin before running off. Hermione tried her hardest to not have her stomach come out of her throat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Good, you're here," Eric said absentmindedly once Hermione walked into his office. She looked around, taking in more of what the office looked like. It was relatively plain compared to other offices she's seen. There was a small sized black couch to the left where there were shelves filled with various knick-knacks, including the chest that holds the potion, along with files and books. Eric sat at a large red chair behind a large chrome desk, looking like the ruthless businessman she sure he was as he went over important papers.

He looked up from the papers directly at her, his blue eyes pinning her to the spot. She couldn't move, couldn't think as he looked not just at her, but into her as well. She could feel a slight tingling behind her eyes and around her mind, as if something was probing her mind, tickling it to get in.. She suddenly realized that he was trying to glamour her and smirked as she entered the office fully, coming to stand in front of his desk.

"Your Glamour won't work on me," she told him, her voice confident as she sat down in one of simple black chairs in front of his desk. Eric lifted a single brow as an amused smile graced his face. He leaned back in his chair, his hands coming to a steeple, reminding her of Dumbledore. She ignored the sadness that entered her heart for a moment and continued on trying to be confident, but Eric saw the sadness enter her eyes for that split moment.

"I can see that," he told her, deciding not to comment on what he saw. His blue eyes pinned her to the spot again, but this time it was different. It was heated and full of something that Hermione couldn't tell what it was. No one had looked at her in such a way, not even Ron when they were together. She wasn't quite sure whether or not she liked the way he was looking at her. It was quiet in the room, and Hermione could feel herself being drawn in. She wasn't sure when it had happened, but Eric was suddenly in front of her, never breaking eye contact with her. He lifted a hand and cupped her cheek. She could feel her cheek tingle where his skin touched hers. She was surprised at how rough yet gentle his hand was. She didn't want anything to break this moment, and she was really surprised by that fact.

"You look beautiful tonight," he said gently, his thumb rubbing tender circles into her cheek. She could feel her eyes closing in pleasure, but she forced them open. She slapped his hand away and jumped out of the chair. Her heart was racing, and her body tense as she looked at him with wide eyes. Her entire body was tingling and she wanted to go back, but she remained where she was. Eric stood up then walked over to her, but she put one hand in the air, making him pause.

"No. This can't be, shouldn't be happening," she told him, her voice tight with anxiousness. Eric just watched her, his voice for once not full of it's usual cockiness.

"Why not? It feels right to me," he told her, his voice sounding honest. His blue eyes were telling her so much, and she wanted to listen, but she knew that she shouldn't, couldn't listen to them.

"This shouldn't be happening because in two months I will be gone. This shouldn't be happening because I've only known you for one day. This shouldn't be happening because I'm 19 and you're over a _thousand years old_. That's why," she explained to herself just as much as she was to him.

"Time doesn't matter. If it's what we both want than why are you fighting it," he asked.

"Please refer to previously mentioned," Hermione told him sarcastically, but his expression didn't change. She shook her head, a tired sigh leaving her lips, "It's not anything against you Eric. I just don't think it's the right time. For most of my memorable life I've been fighting evil wizards to make sure that I and my friends would stay alive, let alone actually live a happy life, and now with all of 'this'," she gestured around and at him, "I just want a break. My brain needs a break."

Eric was silent as allowed her to talk. He could tell that all of this had been pent up in her body for a while and she was finally able to let it out. She hadn't only been responsible for her own life, but the lives of her friends and many other people. He knew a little something about responsibility being the Sheriff, but he has also been around for a very long time. She was still a child compared to him. Doesn't mean that he won't stop wanting her, or stop trying to be with her in the most pleasurable way he could imagine.

"Does this mean you're calling off the bet," Eric asked, hoping his smirk would lighten the mood just a tiny bit. He was glad that his goal was achieved when he heard her laugh softly at his statement, a small smile lifting her own lips.

"No, the bet is still on," she told him, her voice sounding more confident once again, "If for nothing else than to know that I beat a thousand year old vampire."

"Who says you'll win," he asked, a single blond brow lifted in question. This time Hermione was the one to smirk.

"Because Mr. Northman, I always win," she said, her arms crossed in front of her chest and her chin raised a little, showing her confidence. Eric smiled, copying her posture.

"We'll see my little witch. I always win as well."

~0~0~

Hermione was bored beyond belief. All she had been doing for the past hour or so is sit beside Eric in his club. He didn't talk to her. He was just on his phone, sitting on his _throne_ in a slouched position looking just as bored as she was. She didn't know how he could just sit here for hours on end like he does. Watching as the fang bangers and wannabe vampires danced and writhed on the floor. Just as she thought nothing exciting could happen someone walked up to her.

"Well aren't you a pretty one," the bulky man said to her as he stepped up on the dais to look at her. He was tall and large with muscle. His head was shaven, and his eyes looked sunken in from addiction. He was wearing all black, and his pants jingled with each movement from the heavy chains that hung from them. Hermione tried to hold an expressionless look as his alcohol filled breathed reached her nostrils.

"I couldn't say the same for you," she mumbled quietly under her breath. She felt a sense of accomplishment at the small smirk she saw on Eric's face, knowing he had heard her comment.

"Why don't you come down here and give me a little dance," the gross man asked. Hermione's face turned into a scowl at his words. She could feel her anger begin to boil underneath her skin.

"I am not here to dance on any one sir. So if you'll please leave and go to one of the ladies down there that is their job description dance. Maybe you'll have better luck with them," Hermione told him in a clipped town, her chin raised in defiance, "Although it's very unlikely."

"What else could you be here for other than to entertain me bitch," the man said loudly, and the club instantly went silent. Hermione could feel her heart race. Not from fear, but from anticipation and anger. She wanted to do nothing more than to hex the oblivion out of him, but she couldn't.

"Please leave sir," Hermione began, "Because then you'll force me to get violent, and I really don't want to do that."

"What could a tiny thing like you do," the man said in a laugh. He didn't notice the way Eric was watching him so closely, but Hermione did. Eric's face was expressionless, but Hermione noticed the angry storm in his eyes. The man continued, "You are here to provide entertainment for us patrons. Women in general are just here to take care of men, so why don't you come down like a good girl and do as I say."

"I make look like a child sir," Hermione said, her voice dark with anger, her hand clenching and unclenching with the want to grab her wand, "But I assure you I am not. Leave me alone."

"No," the man said loudly, now grabbing onto Hermione's arm tightly. Before Hermione could even open her mouth the man was lifted up by his throat by Eric. Hermione could feel a sigh escaping her escaping her at the sight of the Viking lifting the man off the ground.

"I do believe the lady said no," Eric said quietly, but everyone could hear the threat in his tone, "I will not tolerate such behavior. You are banned from this club, and if I ever see you around here or her again, I will rip you throat out. Is that understood," Eric asked, a cruel smile entering his features as the man tried to nod, fear clear on his face. Eric promptly dropped the man, making him crash to the floor and scurry out of the club. Once he left the music started playing again and everything went back to the way it once was.

"Thank you for that Eric," Hermione said softly, trying to not make eye contact with his piercing blue eyes that made her feel warm all over.

"While you are here you are under my protection. Nothing will get in the way of that," Eric told her, but Hermione knew that there was one caveat to that statement.

"Except for maybe other vampires," Hermione told him, finally looking at him, "Or other pretty girls that might draw your attention."

"I promise to you Hermione," Eric began, "When I say nothing, I truly mean nothing."

"We'll see about that," Hermione told him skeptically. She tried to sound as if she didn't believe him, but she did. She really disliked that fact at how much she actually trusted him, and felt some fear from it as well.

Eric seemed to understand that the subject was to be dropped and turned away from her, his eyes searching the crowd of the club. Hermione tried to watch where his eyes travelled, wondering what could possibly be running through his mind at the moment when she saw her. The woman was older than Hermione, about 24, maybe younger and was clad in all leather. She had brown hair with a red hue to it under the light, and with her make up she looked extremely sultry, even to Hermione. Her lips were pouted, and her eyes were dark as she stared at Eric intensely and lustfully.

"If you need anything, Pam knows where to find me," Eric said before stepping from the dais and walked over to the woman. Soon they had disappeared out of sight. Hermione scoffed at what had just happened. He had done exactly what she said he would. Now she was on the dais all alone ready to be bored out of her mind once again.

~0~0~

It had been about three hours since Eric had left with the woman, and both the club and he, Hermione was sure of, were going strong. She was bored and tired from watching the people in the club, and as the hour grew later, the more packed and weirder it got. People were grinding on each other, the smell of sweat, perfume, and alcohol strong in the room. She was amazed at how sensual everything was. They were practically having sex on the dance floor. Hermione was sure that one or two couples _were _having sex on the dance floor. She just couldn't understand why they did any of this, and found her attention drawn to it all merely because of the fact of how bored she was.

Hermione began to feel her eyes droop a woman burst in through the front door, fear and anger in her eyes. She was blond, a few inches taller than Hermione and a more slight than her, and she wore a beautiful lavender gown. It swayed with each movement, making the woman seem very out of place from the darkness of the club.

The woman had walked up to Pam, seeming really tense as she spoke to the bored looking Pam. Then Pam nodded and waved Hermione over. Hermione felt nervous as she stepped down off the dais and walked over to the two women. Pam held a smirk on her face as she turned to Hermione, a mischievous glimmer in her eyes as she spoke.

"Hermione, will you please lead Ms. Stackhouse to the basement to where Eric is," Pam said in her drawl, "She has a very important matter to speak with him about."

Hermione gave Pam a look out of the corner of her eye, wondering if Pam knew what she was leading the woman too. The small, almost imperceptible wink told Hermione that she did and finally nodded her acquiescence, "Very well, this way Ms. Stackhouse."

The woman followed closely behind her. Hermione didn't know what Pam was trying to prove, and she really didn't want to see Eric in such a compromising position. She didn't know whether it was because she would feel jealous, or because she actually held a lot of respect for him and seeing him like that would make the respect she felt plummet. Or maybe it was both.

"I can't hear your thoughts," the woman said, making Hermione give her a questioning look, "It's not blank like a vampire's. More like you have thousands of brick walls blocking each layer of your mind."

"You can read minds," Hermione asked, curiosity and wariness beginning to run through her body at the woman's statements.

"Yes I can. My name is Sookie Stackhouse by the way," she said in a pleasant tone. Hermione promptly shook her hand, surprised at how bright the woman seemed. As if the sun was shining within her. Hermione could feel herself being drawn to her warmth.

"My name is Hermione Granger. It's nice to meet you," Hermione said, a smile on her face as she continued to lead Sookie down to the basement. She felt a bit lighter than she had for a while, as if a weight had been lifted off of her chest. But it instantly came back when they entered the basement and the sound of moans and groans entered her ears. She saw the scowl enter Sookie's face, but kept hers expressionless as they walked down the steps to Eric having sex with a woman at vampire speed. She was in some sort of straddle that hung from the ceiling so that Eric could do his worst. All the women could see was his backside and the woman he was fucking who was currently a blur. Hermione cleared her throat as she tried not to glare at the man before her. Eric slowly turned around, a smug look on his face as he made eye contact with first Hermione then Sookie.

"Ah," Eric began, his voice deep as he stood in front of them totally naked, "Ms. Sookie Stackhouse. What brings you here today?"

"Bill was kidnapped. I know you had something to do with it! Give him back Eric Northman," Sookie said angrily, getting ready to walk up to him to poke him in the chest before remembering his lack of clothing and stopping her self. Hermione fought the smile at the action, sighing when she made eye contact with Eric. She found her displeasure immediately coming back at the sight of him standing there.

"I do not know what you are talking about Ms. Stackhouse, but I can help you find him," Eric said after looking away from the disappointed look that Hermione sent him, "I will look into Bill's disappearance and get back to you. Is that satisfactory to your needs?" Sookie and Hermione both gave him a skeptical and disbelieving look at his words.

"Why are you deciding to help me," Sookie asked, backing away from shock at his words. Hermione stepped forward, giving Eric a questioning look as they waited for his answer.

"Bill is under my jurisdiction as Sheriff, therefore he is under my protection. It is a very serious grievance against this region. It will be handled accordingly," Eric explained before turning around, "Now if you'll excuse me, I was in the middle of something." Sookie huffed before walking away from them and satisfactorily stomping out of the basement. Hermione remained where she was, eyeing him slowly. Eric could feel her gaze on his back, and slowly turned around, a single brow lifted in question at her.

"Is there something I can help you with Ms. Granger," Eric asked, "Do you see something you like perhaps?"

"No," Hermione said shortly, shaking her head slowly, "I was just thinking."

"Were you thinking about anything in particular?"

"Oh yes," Hermione replied, "But I'm still mad at you, so I'm not going to tell you about what."

"Why are you mad at me? What did I do," Eric asked, a look of anger and disbelief on his face.

"Because you acted in the way that I knew you would," Hermione explained, her arms crossed in front of her, one leg out in an act of stubbornness and disapproval.

"If I acted in the way you expected, than why are you angry at me," Eric asked, confusion clear on his face.

"Because I held the hope that you wouldn't Eric," she said before turning around and walking out of the room. Eric turned around and yelled for the woman to leave. He was glad of the fact that the basement was sound proof, because after the random woman left he roared out in anger.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So how are you going to help Ms. Stackhouse," Hermione asked later that same night as they closed up the club. She was tired to her very core as she plopped down in one of the chairs in front of Eric's desk. He was looking over last minute paperwork for the night and she had no where else to go. Pam refused to let her help put things away, and she wanted to be away from the sweat-smelling club room as much as possible.

"I have a person that owes me a favor," Eric replied, never looking up at her. Curiosity began to get the better of her, as it usually does, and she scooted closer to the desk, her eyes wide and an eager look on her face.

"May I know who it is? Or what it is," she asked, her eagerness becoming more apparent by the second. Eric looked up, his face expressionless as he looked at her, but Hermione could see the amusement in his eyes. They seemed to be lighter when he was amused, and once again she found herself staring into them.

"His name is Alcide Herveaux, and he is a werewolf. But not the same wolves as your werewolves are I'm sure," he told her, and Hermione could feel her excitement build. She always loved learning new things, and this was definitely a new thing.

"Please explain," she told Eric, and he couldn't fight the small smile that came through for a split second before falling back into expressionlessness.

"Only because I know you wouldn't stop bothering me until I did," Eric said, making Hermione give him a mischievous smile before he continued, "Or go off somewhere to find out, and we wouldn't want you doing that would we? These weres can shift into a wolf at anytime, not just at the full moon. Although, at that time of the month the urge to change is stronger. There is another difference between these weres and the werewolves you are accustomed to in Europe."

Hermione was watching him intently as he spoke, all of her attention on him. His voice was captivating as he explained things, almost sensual. She was absolutely captivated. Even better was that he explained things well. He would make a great teacher.

"What is the other difference," Hermione asked, now sitting on the edge of her seat, waiting for more information.

"There can be different animals. Were panthers, were wolves, were horses, even shifters. They can shift into any animal they choose," Eric told her. Hermione felt as if she was being a told a fantastical story. She had never heard of these sort of shifters and began to wonder how they did it. It sounded as if they were animagi but they weren't witches or wizards. It was all biological. Thoughts began to swirl in her mind, making her want to meet this Alcide and ask him questions.

"May I meet this Alcide and talk to him after he helps Ms. Stackhouse," Hermione asked, trying to fight the hope and excitement that wanted to come out of her. She hoped that Eric would say yes, but she didn't want to interfere with anything.

"You can speak to him tomorrow if you would like," Eric told her, smiling internally at her excitement, "He will be here to discuss the situation with Ms. Stackhouse." Hermione could feel her excitement reach it's peak at his words. She jumped up slightly, but quickly got control of herself. She couldn't help but be excited about learning new things. She could see the amusement in Eric's eyes, but made no comment about it.

"Why are you helping Ms. Stackhouse," Hermione asked, drawing at least some of the attention away from herself, "You say that whoever this Bill is under your protection, but it's more than that isn't it?"

"You're very perceptive for someone your age aren't you," Eric said, but Hermione remained silent, waiting for his answer, "Sookie Stackhouse is a very important person."

"There's something special about her isn't there. She's not a witch or were. I almost thought she was a Veela, but she wasn't extraordinarily beautiful like they are. It's almost as if the sun was shining from inside her," Hermione spoke more to herself than to him, trying to figure out the mystery of the sunny woman that is Sookie Stackhouse.

"You shouldn't worry about it," Eric said, and that's when Hermione knew she was onto something, and in true Hermione fashion, she pushed for an answer.

"It must be very important if you're not going to tell me. I'll just have to figure it out for myself," Hermione said, feeling smug, but fear instantly filled her heart at the cold angry look Eric gave her.

"Drop it Hermione," he told her, his voice cold, and brooked no argument. But Hermione wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I can't just drop it Eric. What if you need me for something that concerns her. I can help you with her. Just tell me what she is," Hermione said, her heart racing. Eric stood up quickly, his body shaking with anger.

"I said no Hermione," he bellowed, "Stay away from Sookie Stackhouse. That is the end of the matter."

Hermione could feel tears beginning to sting the back of her eyes. She felt hurt and she didn't know why. She felt as if she were back in her third and fifth year. She was being pushed aside once again. She knew she could help, just as she knew back then, but she'll be kept on the sidelines until she was called onto help. This wasn't new to her, but she had hoped that Eric would treat her differently. Hermione stood up, her hair covering her features as she deftly wiped away a stray tear. She could still feel the anger roll off of Eric, but she could also feel some guilt as well.

"This is for your own safety Hermione," Eric said gentler than before. He moved over to her, raising his hand to touch her cheek as he had earlier that night, but Hermione pulled out of his touch. She looked up at him, fire in her eyes as she made eye contact.

"I am the brightest witch of my age. I have fought creatures that would even make you fearful, and I have always been pushed aside until someone realized they needed my help. And when you ask for mine, I will help you. But I will never let you forget this moment. Because you are going to wish you told me. There will come a point where this information will be imperative, and you won't know what to do. And the only one to help you is me," Hermione told all of this to him. She felt sad and angry, but proud of herself because she was able to speak her mind with him. She had never felt such freedom to be able to speak to someone without worrying about hurting their feelings.

Eric felt a small amount of pride for her as well, but he couldn't help but press his point, "I'm doing this for your own safety. The less you're involved with Ms. Stackhouse the better."

"I'm scared of being in danger Eric."

"It's not the matter of whether you're scared or not Hermione."

"Then what is the matter? Worried I'll just go running head first into some situation? Am I too _weak_ Eric," Hermione asked, her anger rising with each word. Eric could feel his own frustration levels rising at her words.

"It's not that you're weak Hermione," Eric began, fighting the urge to sigh, "I am involved with very dangerous vampires and people and they all want Sookie Stackhouse's blood. If they find out that a witch, a powerful witch is connected to me or to her, you'll get hurt. I'm sorry if it's so offensive to you to be protected."

"I don't need protection," Hermione huffed back, and this time Eric did sigh out in frustration.

"I know you don't _need _it or particularly want it either. But I'm still giving it you. I told you I would protect you and I'm going to do it. I made a promise and I'm going to keep it," Eric told her, and she felt slightly guilty for arguing about it with him, but then she remembered about his earlier grievance to her today and now just recently yelling at her. She decided to give him a little more hell for it.

"Well you've already broken one promise. Might as well break the next one," Hermione said sarcastically to him. She was getting to turn around to walk away, but she was quickly picked up by her waist. His hold was firm, but not enough to hurt her, just enough to hold her up so that she was eye to eye with him. She placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. She glared at him, but remained quiet when it was obvious to her he wanted to speak.

"Listen to me Hermione," Eric told her, an edge to his voice, "I _will _protect you. No matter my faults, and no matter the promises I break, that one I will _always _keep. Whether you want me to or not. Do not get involved with Sookie Stackhouse."

"Until you ask me to, I won't," Hermione conceded, but Eric noticed the way she worded her concession.

"Well that's good then since I'm not going to be asking you then," Eric said, and for a moment he thought about putting her down, but decided against it, even if for a few more seconds.

"Sure you will. Just wait and see," Hermione told him, noticing that he hadn't put her down yet. She found that she didn't mind. His hands felt nice around her waist, and it was also nice to be on the same level as him height wise, even if for a moment.

"You want to bet on it," he asked mischievously, making Hermione smile.

"No, I only make one deal a month," she said cheekily to him. He chuckled at her words before finally deciding to put her down. He kept his hands where they were, as did she. They were silent for a moment when Eric moved in closer to her. Hermione wanted to take a step back, but his hands kept her where she was. She hand no choice but to move her arms around his neck as he moved in even closer. That's what she told herself anyway. He leaned his mouth down so that it was close to hers, his lips just barely touching her ear.

"I'm not trying to push you aside or away. I just want you to be safe," he whispered to her. Hermione remained quiet, but her breath hitched when his lips touched her ear, as if he were giving it a kiss. "Tell me that you want me Hermione," he whispered seductively to her. She could feel the urge to say yes, but she fought it. She pulled away from him, a smirk on her lips now as she looked into his crystal blue eyes.

"It's not going to be that easy Mr. Northman," she told him, pulling far away enough so that both of their hands dropped from where they were, "It's going to take a lot more than an argument and some pretty words."

"Have I told you how much I love they way you say my name," Eric told her, completely changing the subject threw Hermione for a little loop. She gave him a confused look before shaking her head in the negative.

"Since I've only been with you for less than two days, I'll have to say no," Hermione told him, chuckling at his words, "But I guess now I know."

"It feels like it's been longer though, doesn't it," Eric commented, and Hermione agreed. So much has happened that it does feel like it's been more than the two days she's actually been with him. She didn't know whether or not that was a good thing.

"Come on, let's go home," Eric said before putting his things away then pulling her into his arms and running.

~0~0~

Hermione was excited. Eric told her that it was fine for her to sit in on his meeting with Alcide and then ask him questions if Alcide was fine with it. She didn't want to step on any toes, so she decided to sit to the side where she would be the least noticed. Although she was very excited, her mind kept running back to what happened the night before. Eric slept with her in her bed again after she had removed all of her 'vampy' things and changed into her pajamas. His arms secure around her as she allowed her brain to rest for the day. When she woke up the next night he was gone, and her clothes had been set out for her again. Her and Pam followed the same routine as the night before, and once again she was amazed by what Pam had done.

"Look, the only reason why I'm doing this for you is because I owe you," a deep, growling voice said as Eric and a man Hermione assumed was Alcide walk in. Alcide was rather large. He was as tall as Eric, maybe an inch shorter, but he definitely had more muscle. Well, that she could see. He was practically bursting out of his work clothes that were covered in dust. His head was dull of dark wavy locks, and he had a full beard that made him look even more rugged. His eyes were also dark from what Hermione could tell when he first walked in.

"Yes Alcide, and after this you're debt will be a third paid," Eric told him smoothly as they moved to sit down. If Alcide noticed her at the side he didn't say anything.

"Very well. What is this about," Alcide asked, his voice full of anger and hate. Hermione could see they held no love for each other. It made her worry that he wouldn't answer her questions.

"One of the vampires that is under my protection in this area has been kidnapped. I want you to help Sookie find him. I had my prodigy check out the sight of the kidnapping and she said that it smelled like wolves. That's why I'm asking you to handle this," Eric explained to which Alcide nodded in understanding.

"I'll help her and make sure she doesn't get into any trouble," Alcide told him, to which Eric nodded before glancing over to Hermione and nodding to her. Hermione immediately jumped up and walked over to Alcide, excitement clear on her face. Eric rolled his eyes, but watched as she introduced herself.

"Hello Mr. Herveaux," Hermione began, her eyes wide as she put out her hand for him to shake. He did, but he had a look of confusion on his face.

"Who might you be little lady," he asked, noticing how he towered over her.

"My name's Hermione Granger," Hermione told him, "Is it ok if I ask you a few questions about your transformations? It would be a great help to the werewolf community in Britain if there was a way for them to painlessly transform."

"I don't mind," Alcide said before giving a side look to Eric. Hermione could see that he was hesitant, and tried to quickly bring his attention back to her.

"That's fantastic," Hermione told him excitedly before sitting down beside him, "First, do you feel any pain when you transform? Can you explain to me how it feels?"

"I don't feel any pain, just a release," Alcide told her honestly, his face giving a far away look as he tried his best to explain it to her, "It feels like I'm finally free. Especially when I'm angry. It feels great to strip my clothes off and change."

"Really? I would love to see that," Hermione said, making both men raise their eyebrows at her, then she realized what she had said and began to blush, "I didn't mean it like that! I meant the transformation!"

"I know little lady," Alcide told her, a booming laugh escaping him, "May I ask how you got wrapped up with this blood sucker Ms. Granger?" Hermione could hear the snarl escape from Eric at Alcide's words.

"Careful dog," Eric said, making Alcide growl, "Don't want to overstep any boundaries do we?"

"Eric and I have a deal," Hermione said loudly, once again, drawing the attention back to her, "I stay with him for two months, he gives me a something that I need for my friend."

"I see. Do you have any more questions for me," Alcide asked. Hermione could tell that he wasn't happy with her situation, but there wasn't much he could do about that. She shook her head, a bright smile on her face.

"I think that's all for now. Would you mind speaking to me again?"

"I wouldn't mind that one bit. I'm still curious as to how a sweet girl like you from overseas gets wrapped up with some vampires in Louisiana."

"I'm not as sweet as you may think Mr. Herveaux," Hermione told him, a sly smile lifting her lips. She glanced over at Eric and could see the amused glint in his eye.

"Alcide, please," he told her before giving her a look that told her he didn't believe her, "You can't be older than what? 20?"

"You're correct," Hermione said as she nodded, "I am 19, but I have a secret."

"Really? May I know what the secret is," Alcide asked, making Hermione chuckle to herself. She enjoyed being able to play a game for once. She could tell that she really liked Alcide, and that Alcide really liked her as well. She still couldn't trust him though, not yet any way.

"No, I can't tell you my secret. I hardly even know you," Hermione replied, making Alcide laugh once again.

"You're quite right little lady," Alcide said before standing up and dusting off his pants, making some of the dust from where ever he worked fall off onto the floor. Eric glared but otherwise said nothing as Alcide made his way to the door, "I must be off. I'll keep you up to date on how the investigation goes."

"Very well," Eric said, not moving to stand up, which is the polite way to show out a guest, "Hermione could show you out if you would like." Hermione looked up at him, watching him as he tried to keep his expression stony.

"No, that's fine. Ms. Granger, if you ever need anything, here is my number, don't hesitate to call," Alcide told her as he handed her a card and glanced over to Eric. Hermione immediately understood what he was implying and gave him a smile.

"Please call me Hermione. I doubt I'll ever have to, but I'll definitely keep that in mind," she replied, giving Alcide a look to show him what she meant. She trusted Eric for some unknown reason, and Alcide seemed to understand that, even though she could tell that he was once again not happy with the situation at all.

"Very well, I hope to see you soon," Alcide said before walking out of the office. Hermione nodded and walked him to the office door. She made sure that he was out of sight before shutting the door and turning to Eric.

"Did you really have to be so rude to him," she asked, her voice full of exasperation. She walked over to him, leaning against the desk, her arms crossing her chest as she glared at him, "He seems like a nice enough man."

"He's a dog, and that's all he'll ever be," Eric replied, not looking her in the eye.

"Dogs and wolves are the most loyal of creatures. We all have something to learn from them."

"They are filth," Eric spat out, and that's when Hermione realized that this went a lot deeper than his hate.

"I know what this is about," Hermione said, a smug look entering her face, "You're jealous."

"I don't get jealous," Eric said before standing up and moving away from her. But she followed, knowing that she had hit the nail right on the head.

"Yes you are. I can see it, in your eyes. You like to pretend that you don't feel anything Eric Northman, but you do. It's all in your eyes," Hermione told him, but his back was to her. Suddenly he was in front of her, her hair flying about slightly from the gust created from his speed. He was once again invading her space, but she didn't back down. She remained exactly where she was.

"You were attracted to him," Eric snarled out, "I could smell it. Don't lie to me Hermione."

"Very well," Hermione sighed out, "I will admit that I was slightly attracted to him. But he is a very attractive man."

"If you like stupidity," Eric said sarcastically, making Hermione's anger shoot straight up.

"Why is this a problem Eric? Why are you mad and jealous over the fact that I am slightly attracted to an attractive man?"

"Because you're mine," Eric growled out, his fangs sliding down and clicking. Hermione gasped, her hand covering her mouth as she stared at his mouth with wide eyes. Eric backed away, but his body was still tense as he looked at her.

"I scared you," Eric said, his voice soft as spoke. Hermione simply shook her head before moving closer to him, her eyes inspecting his fangs as if she had never seen such a thing before.

"You didn't scare me," she said just as softly, "Does it hurt when you do that?"

"No, it actually feels good to have them down," Eric told her, not moving as she came closer. Hermione continued to stare at his mouth. Hermione slowly lifted up her right hand, one finger moving towards his mouth. Hermione could feel her breath quicken, her heart beginning to race. Eric was so still it was if he were a statue, not even his chest moved with breath. Finally the pad of her finger touched the white tooth, and once it came to the tip of the tooth, she nicked herself.

Hermione quickly pulled her finger back, making a small cry out in pain. Blood was quickly pooling to the pad of her finger. Just as she was about to put it to her mouth to sooth the pain, Eric grabbed her wrist. Hermione watched him as he brought the finger to his mouth and enveloping her finger with his tongue. Her finger tingled as he laved away at her finger. Her heart was beating faster by the second, a warmth beginning to fill her lower belly. Hermione finally looked into Eric's eyes, noticing how dark the blue had become. He wanted her, she could see it. She could see the lust swirl in his eyes. He still hadn't removed her finger from his mouth and then he moved closer. So close their bodies were touching.

"What are you doing," Hermione asked huskily, cursing herself for it. Eric slowly pulled her finger out if his mouth, a popping sound coming after word.

"I was healing your cut," Eric said just as huskily, his grip on her wrist still firm, but Hermione had not tried to pull her hand away yet. Her body felt hot, and it felt good as the coolness from Eric seeped from him and touched her skin.

"You were doing more than that," Hermione replied, a small smile lifting her lips. Eric's face remained expressionless as he looked deep into her eyes.

"You're right, I was," Eric said to her, his voice full of honesty. He leaned his head down till his lips were less than a breath away from hers, "May I kiss you?"

Hermione was silent. She didn't know what to do, what to think. On the one hand, she did want to kiss him, but on the other she was still mad at him for what had happened earlier. It was even more than that though. Is she the type of girl t kiss a man that she hardly knew? He has over a thousand years of baggage, and she was still mentally destroyed by the war. She still has nightmares. Not recently, but the fear is still there, she is still in war mode. That's when she made her decision and took a step back away from him.

"Eric," Hermione said, her voice full of sadness as she looked into his eyes, "I really can't do this right now, especially after what happened yesterday." She trailed off at the end, and Eric straightened up and looked into her. She could see some form of hurt or regret in his eyes, but she couldn't pin point what.

"You're still mad at me," Eric stated. She was still slightly miffed about what happened, but it went beyond that.

"It's more than that Eric. I am broken. I need to be able to get through these next two months without becoming ruined," Hermione said, but cursed herself for her lack of words.

"You think I would ruin you? Sully your pureness," Eric asked, anger beginning to rise in his tone.

"That's not what I meant Eric," Hermione said, opening her mouth to try to explain but Eric cut her off.

"Then what _do _you mean Hermione? Please explain it to me. You don't trust me? Is that it," Eric asked, some hurt lacing his angry voice.

"That's just it Eric," Hermione cried, "I do trust you! I trust you way more than I should and I don't want to trust you after only three days of knowing you! You're a vampire for Merlin's sake!"

"And you should never trust a vampire," Eric told her, seemingly agreeing with her, but she could hear the sarcasm in his voice. Then she began to think. She used her brain around him, and a moment of clarity came to her.

"Why is this so important to you," Hermione asked shrewdly, "Why is it so imperative that you have me? Why do you want me so badly? Unless you're trying to forget someone? Are you using me to occupy yourself?"

"No Hermione, I'm not," Eric replied, his voice sounding tired now, but she didn't believe him.

"Then what is it Eric! What do you want from me," Hermione bellowed out the last question, her mind becoming shattered and heart becoming shattered.

"I don't know Hermione," Eric said quietly, moving closer to her. His eyes were now a light crystal blue, shining brightly as he looked at her, "I'm not trying to play games with you."

"I trust you Eric, and I know that the second these two months are up I'm going to have feelings for you and I can't risk that. Because I know that you would never feel the same way. So let's not do this, let me just go back home and then we won't have to see each other ever again," Hermione suggested, making Eric pull away, his face darkening with anger.

"No. You will not be going any where. Both deals will continue as planned," Eric told her. Hermione looked at him with wide eyes, shock and disbelief clear on her face.

"Are you so selfish as that Eric," Hermione asked in reply. She had thought more highly of him, but now she knew not to make that same mistake again.

"The answer to that Hermione is very simple," Eric said, is stance taking on a haughty look to it, "Yes I am."


End file.
